1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward apparatus suspended from a seat back for holding food and drink, and more particularly to such apparatus which is collapsible and portable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In theaters and sports stadiums rows of seats are fixed in place so that spectators seated therein may observe the performance or sports event. Refreshments are often enjoyed by the spectators including food and drink of various types. Trays have been known to be carried on the lap of a person sitting in one of the seats. When another person wishes to traverse the row a lap mounted tray must be lifted by the person using the tray and held in an out of the way position to clear the row while the person passes. As a consequence the person occupying the seat must now resettle with the tray back on his or her lap, running the risk of spilling the refreshments and usually causing a distraction to those persons in the immediately surrounding seats. As a consequence, most persons attending performances or sporting events where food and drink is allowed resort to carrying refreshments in their hands at considerable personal inconvenience.